Find The Way - Parte II
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA : Shinji y Rei se declaran su amor luego de la fiesta de NERV, y pasan la noche amándose hasta el amanecer. Ahora deben comenzar a vivir su nueva vida como pareja, pero manteniendolo en secreto por el momento.
1. Consecuencias de una noche de sábado

**Neon Génesis Evangelion**

**FIND THE WAY – Parte 2**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por motivarme a sacar del congelador la segunda parte de esta historia. Sin su desinteresada ayuda, sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones para corregir el desastre que era el argumento original, este fic jamás se habría publicado._

_**Nota 3: **__Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

**Capítulo I: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHE DE SABADO" **

No paso demasiado tiempo para que la luminosidad del día comenzara a colarse por entre medio de las ya algo viejas cortinas, y comenzara a dar justo en medio de su pálido rostro, por lo que la chica de cabellera azul claro abrió lentamente los ojos saliendo de la inconsciencia, y de paso, mientras lo hacía, sintió que tenía la mitad del cuerpo recargado sobre algo. Cuando Rei consiguió finalmente desperezarse lo suficiente para enfocar la vista, pudo percatarse de que ese algo en lo que estaba recargada se trataba nada menos que de Shinji. Fue en ese momento cuando la chica inmediatamente recordó todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente con una velocidad increíble, pero podía verlas claramente. De inmediato se sintió algo turbada luego de recordar lo que habían hecho en esa cama hacia tan solo unas horas atrás, pero recobró la calma. Shinji la amaba, podía sentirlo, podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que él la miraba y se lo había demostrado con hechos, eso la llenó de felicidad. Sonrió nuevamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el torso del chico y lo acarició mientras escuchaba el latir de aquel corazón.

Por otra parte, no paso demasiado tiempo para que Shinji despertara al sentir las caricias en su pecho, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Rei junto a él. Sólo con verla su día se iluminó y se llenó de alegría al saber que por fin esa chica de misteriosos ojos escarlata era suya, porque ahora era su mujer, así como él era su hombre. Ambos se pertenecían a contar de ahora.

- ¡Buenos días! - señaló un todavía algo somnoliento muchacho.

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Shinji, ya que todavía le creía dormido, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada rápidamente por una hermosa sonrisa al levantar la cabeza para mirar al chico.

- Buenos días... ¿dormiste bien? -– preguntó ella.

- De maravilla –- respondió el chico buscando los labios de Rei, la cual no se hizo rogar y se fundieron en un largo y profundo beso cargado de ternura.

- Para ser sinceros, no tengo ganas de levantarme -– comentó Shinji al recobrar el aliento, luego de ese intenso beso.

- No lo hagas si no lo deseas –- respondió la chica, acurrucándose nuevamente a su lado.

Shinji no dejó de sorprenderse con esta nueva Rei. Era tan distinta a como todos creían conocerla. Se comportaba de forma tan tierna y cariñosa que hacía que tuviera ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. De hecho, la abrazaba ahora, y la estrechaba contra sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se apegaran más, y la sensación de la suave piel de Rei en contacto con la suya estaban excitándolo como la noche anterior.

Rei, quien todavía tenía medio cuerpo sobre Shinji, pronto sintió una creciente presión en una de sus piernas, al hacerla a un lado y llevar la mano a ese lugar, se encontró con el miembro de Shinji levantado en una poderosa erección. La chica se sonrojó al sentir el simiente de Shinji en su mano, pero lejos de soltarlo, apretó su agarre arrancando un gemido de Shinji, eso le dio una idea.

Por su parte, aquel muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era algo que ni en sus más locas fantasías se le hubiera ocurrido, Rei Ayanami lo estaba masturbando. ¿De donde había sacado la idea?. En verdad no podía siquiera imaginar que ella pudiera ser capaz de algo como eso, pero estaba más que agradecido. El se había masturbado antes como lo hacía cualquier chico de su edad, pero esto era diferente, no es lo mismo hacerlo uno mismo a que una linda chica lo haga por ti, era verdaderamente excitante. En ese momento Rei lo besó con inusitada pasión, dejándolo totalmente desarmado. Al terminar el beso, Rei lo miro con ojos traviesos y comenzó a descender mientras le besaba el pecho. Shinji sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando comprendió lo Rei pensaba hacer.

La chica peliazul tenía el miembro de Shinji frente a sí, sujeto con una mano. Estaba duro y caliente, y podía sentirlo palpitar de excitación. En un primer momento dudó sobre si hacer esto o no, al imaginar ese miembro en su boca; básicamente, porque no sabía en verdad como hacerlo. Pero recordó la noche anterior cuando Shinji no dudó al sumergirse en su entrepierna, causándole un placer increíble que la hizo acabar en más de una ocasión. Ella sentía que debía devolver el favor, pero no era solo eso; ella realmente quería devolverle el favor. Había oído que los hombres gustaban mucho con lo que iba hacer y eso era precisamente lo que quería. Ella improvisaría, a ver que cosa resultaría... y vaya que cosa resulto.

Shinji cerró los ojos fuertemente y arqueó la espalda al sentir como se deslizaba en la boca de Rei. Era una sensación increíble, podía sentir como la chica subía y baja por su miembro, deslizándose sobre su lengua hasta tocar su garganta. Luego de un buen rato Rei se quitó el miembro de la boca y comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua, mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba por la base. Podía oír los gemidos de Shinji y sentía como se estremecía con cada lamida, lo que la hizo sonreír. El estaba disfrutando como loco de sus atenciones, y debía reconocer que ella también lo estaba disfrutarlo. Había comenzado a excitarse.

Para Shinji el sentir como Rei lamía una y otra vez su miembro era un tormento insoportablemente placentero, y cuando ella atrapó su glande con los labios y empezó darle suaves mordiscos comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse agarrándose de las sabanas.

- Rei... Ohhh, ya no puedo más... –- dijo jadeante mientras ella le lamía la punta -– Por favor... Rei... Ohhh –- gimió cuando Rei cerró los labios sobre su miembro y descendió hasta la raíz.

Rei estaba disfrutando mucho su labor lamiendo y besando ese simiente de carne haciendo que Shinji llegara a gritar de placer, cosa la excitaba sobre manera. Lo oía gritar, gemir y rogarle entre jadeos que siguiera; estaba en el límite. Se metió el miembro en la boca y empezó a chuparlo para hacerlo llegar al climax. Escucho como Shinji dio un profundo gemido mientras se arqueaba y sintió como la inundaba con un líquido caliente y espeso que bebió hasta la última gota.

Shinji respiraba pesadamente, aún trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de lo que había experimentado, cuando Rei se acurrucó a su lado, y lo miró expectante, preguntándole con la mirada. El vástago de Gendo comprendió de inmediato la pregunta implícita en la mirada escarlata de la chica junto a él.

- Gracias Rei... fue increíble. Lo disfruté mucho.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se besaron mientras se abrazaban. Al separarse Rei besó el cuello y el torso de Shinji, mientras que con una mano estimulaba su miembro, el cual fue recuperándose hasta estar erecto un vez más, momento en que ella se subió sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Shinji la sujetó por la cintura mientras ella acomodaba la entrada de su intimidad justo sobre su miembro.

Rei comenzó a descender sobre el miembro de Shinji hasta tenerlo por completo adentro, mientras lanzaba un fuerte gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Shinji se sintió en el cielo al estar dentro de la chica una vez más. Su estrechez, humedad y calidez lo excitaban sobre manera, y cuando la chica comenzó a moverse sobre el, dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

La Primera Elegida se hecho hacia delante apoyando las manos sobre la cama mientras botaba sobre Shinji quien la ayudaba sujetándola de las caderas, y presionando con fuerza aumentando el estímulo. Ambos se veían a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se movían, cosa que aumentaba su excitación haciendo que la respiración de ambos fuera un jadeo, mientras los fluidos de Rei comenzaron a escurrir entre ellos produciendo otra vez ese sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que tanto los había excitado la noche anterior.

Shinji podía ver los pechos de Rei moverse frente a su cara con cada sentón que esta daba en su miembro, y comenzó a besarlos y chuparlos arrancando más gemidos de Rei, que en respuesta comenzó a botar con más fuerza sobre él, acercándose cada vez más a límite.

Alcanzaron juntos el clímax nuevamente, Shinji gimió y arqueó la espalda mientras presionaba con fuerza a Rei sobre su miembro, lanzando su descarga dentro ella. La chica se estremeció cuando sintió una seguidilla de orgasmos recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sintió como Shinji liberaba ese liquido espeso y caliente dentro de ella causando que su placer aumentara un escalón más. Gimió a todo pulmón echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Shinji la presionaba sobre si desde sus caderas haciendo que su miembro entrara más profundo dentro de ella.

Rei se desplomo sobre Shinji sudorosa, jadeante y exhausta. El la estrechó en un abrazo y besó su frente. El también estaba exhausto y tratando de recuperar el aliento por segunda vez en el día.

- Cielos Rei... podría acostumbrarme a esto –- dijo jadeante.

Rei sonrió -– Yo también –- dijo divertida, para después besarlo con pasión.

* * *

Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo desconocido. Sin embargo, al mirar detenidamente a su alrededor, pronto pudo percatarse que se encontraba en el departamento de Rei, quien dormía tranquilamente acurrucada a su lado, lo que hizo que aquel muchacho sonriera; después de todo, se veía tan hermosa e indefensa mientras dormía que sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

"De seguro nos quedamos dormidos después de ese último round" pensó divertido mientras observaba a su alrededor; como un verdadero pandemonium lucía aquel lugar, semejante a que una violenta explosión hubiera irrumpido en el medio de aquel cuarto, desparramando y desperdigando ropa por todas partes. Un vestido aquí, unos pantalones allá, unas panties colgando de una silla junto con sus calzoncillos, unas bragas sobre el velador. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Se habían divertido en grande, no podía negarlo, incluso el aire estaba impregnado con cierto olor extraño e indefinible que, de seguro, debía ser el olor a sexo.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Rei y se encaminó al baño. Tenía unas ganas locas de orinar. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo relajar su vejiga, se lavó las manos, se mojó el rostro para despejarse un poco y se observó al espejo apoyando las manos en el lavamanos.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, aún le parecía increíble todo lo que había pasado. Hace solo unas horas andaba suspirando por los rincones por un amor incierto y ahora no solo estaba con la mujer que amaba, sino que además habían tenido intimidad; y vaya que intimidad. Se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que hicieron y se hicieron mutuamente. ¿De donde habían sacado todo ese repertorio, si era la primera vez de ambos?. No lo sabía, simplemente se dejaron llevar, y los dos lo habían disfrutado. No había de que avergonzarse, después de todo, como decían por ahí: "En el sexo todo esta permitido, siempre que las dos partes estén de acuerdo". Con este pensamiento en mente salió del baño con una sonrisa. Al salir se encontró con Rei ya de pie, ordenando un poco el desorden que habían dejado la noche anterior.

- Perdón si te desperté –- dijo Shinji, con algo de pesar, al creerse responsable del despertar de la chica.

- Descuida -– dijo ella, dejando la ropa que había recogido sobre una silla.

Ambos estaban desnudos pero ninguno se avergonzó, resultaría estúpido después de todo lo que habían hecho. Se acercaron uno al otro y abrazaron con ternura. Rei descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

- Shinji... necesito ocupar el baño –- señalo la muchacha, algo apenada.

- No hay problema –- dijo el aludido, liberándola de su agarre, permitiéndole a la chica entrar al baño.

En eso Shinji se percató de que no tenía idea de que hora sería. Miró su muñeca pero su reloj no estaba ahí. ¿Cuándo se lo quitó? no lo recordaba. Empezó a registras el lugar buscándolo, hasta que encontró el reloj de Rei. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas. Eran las 5:35 p.m. Seguramente Misato debía estar como loca preguntándose donde estaría.

Cuando la chica peliazul salió del baño, encontró con Shinji vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Rei, viste donde quedaron mis calcetines? –- preguntó el vástago de Gendo, abrochando su camisa.

- Ahí, junto a la cama –- respondió la chica, viendo como Shinji iba en pos de sus calcetines, para luego agregar una pregunta de forma algo decepcionada - ¿Te vas?

- No tengo alternativa. Faltan 20 minutos para las 6 de la tarde. Si no llego pronto a casa, Misato me matará –- respondió Shinji poniéndose los calcetines apresuradamente mientras agregaba –- De hecho, es muy posible que ya este en ese plan.

Rei no pudo evitar dar un par de pestañadas, sorprendida al saber la hora. Ella pensaba que aún no pasaba del medio día.

- Siento tener que irme de esta forma Rei, pero ya conoces a Misato -– dijo Shinji metiéndose la camisa dentro del pantalón.

- Entiendo -– respondió la chica de ojos escarlata, arreglándole el cuello de la camisa al Tercer Elegido, antes de formularle un requerimiento -– Sobre lo nuestro, ¿te importaría mantenerlo en secreto por unos días?

- ¿Por qué? –- preguntó el chico, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Ambos dejamos NERV el sábado en la noche, tú llegas tarde el domingo a casa, y luego el lunes anunciamos que estamos juntos. ¿Qué pensarían todos? –- señaló Rei, para hacerle ver su punto a Shinji, quien no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para saber a donde iba la chica con todo ese argumento.

- Pensarán que pasamos la noche juntos -– dijo Shinji con entendimiento –- Tienes razón. No me gustaría que los demás supieran de esto. Es algo privado, solo de nosotros –- dijo mirándola a los ojos –- Lo mantendremos en secreto por unos días, incluso puede que sea divertido -– concluyó arrancando una sonrisa de Rei.

Shinji se puso la chaqueta de su traje nuevo y se encaminó hasta la puerta, seguido de cerca por Rei.

- Estás tentándome para mantenerme aquí, ¿verdad? –- preguntó divertido al ver a una desnuda Rei Ayanami parada frente a él, causando que ella sonriera también –- No quisiera hacerlo, pero en verdad debo irme. Por cierto, guarda mi reloj si lo encuentras. No se donde rayos lo deje.

- Lo buscaré –- le respondió Rei, colgándose del cuello del joven Piloto.

Se despidieron con un profundo beso y muy a su pesar, Shinji tuvo que dejar el pequeño departamento. Decidió caminar rumbo al departamento de Misato para tener tiempo de inventar una buena excusa, y prepararse para la bronca que esta le iban echar, pero como le escucho decir a Kaji en una ocasión: "Lo comido y lo bailado no te lo quita nadie".

Por su parte, Rei se había recostado en la cama otra vez. Le hubiera gustado que Shinji se quedará otro rato con ella, pero comprendía su situación. Al cubrirse con la sabana pudo sentir el olor de Shinji en ellas. Su mayor y único anhelo se había cumplido, estaba con Shinji, él la amaba y se habían vuelto uno, ¿qué más podía pedir? Sonrío al imaginar la cara que pondría Misato cuando supiera que Shinji y ella estaba juntos, pero por ahora había algo más urgente que resolver; estaba muerta de hambre, cosa normal después de todo el ejercicio que había tenido durante la noche y parte de la mañana. De mala gana se levantó, se cubrió con una bata y fue a la cocina a ver con que podía calmar su apetito.

* * *

Misato y Asuka estaban sentadas ante la mesa de la sala con cara de preocupación. Y no era para menos. Eran ya pasadas las 6 de la tarde y Shinji no daba señales de vida.

Ambas féminas habían llegaron a casa cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. Asuka se había dirigido directo a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, bajo la penetrante mirada de Misato, quien durante el camino la había reprendido duramente, y en más de una ocasión, por el numerito que se mandó en la fiesta. Por su culpa Shinji se había retirado enojado y dolido. Al rato lo siguió Rei, que para sorpresa de todos también parecía enojada, incluso reprendió duramente a Asuka antes de irse. Luego de eso a ninguna de ellas le habían quedado muchas ganas de divertirse.

Cuando daban ya más de las 11:30 de la mañana y Shinji no se levantaba, Misato se preocupó y fue a verlo pensando que todavía estaba durmiendo luego de haber llegado tan tarde. Pero al abrir aquella puerta grande sería su sorpresa al no encontrarlo adentro, su cama estaba tendida tal como antes de salir, por lo que era claro que no había dormido en ella. Había pasado la noche fuera. Como su celular estaba apagado decidieron esperar un poco por si llegaba, pero al dar la 1:30 de la tarde la inquietud cundió y para aplacarla comenzaron a llamar a todos los conocidos de Shinji preguntando por él. Llamó a Touji, Kensuke, Kaji, incluso Hikari, pero nadie sabía nada. Kaji se ofreció a dar unas vueltas por la cuidad a ver si lo veía en alguna parte, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte.

- ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ese baka? –- comentó Asuka, más para si misma que para ser escuchada por alguien.

- Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada –- dijo Misato mirándola seriamente - Y más vale que hayas preparado una buena disculpa para cuando llegue.

- Creo que ya discutimos eso en la mañana -– señaló algo cortante la Segunda Elegida.

"Y claro que se había discutido" pensó Misato, mientras hacia una recapitulación mental de lo sucedido durante esa mañana. Luego de descubrir que Shinji no estaba, las dos habían tenido una larga y seria conversación, donde Asuka se defendió como gato de espaldas sin poder justificar su comportamiento. Pero al cabo de algunos tensos minutos, y con varios regaños de Misato de por medio incluidos, había reconocido que estuvo mal lo que dijo a Shinji y prometió arreglar las cosas con él, y para sorpresa de la mujer, la pelirroja parecía verdaderamente arrepentida; aún cuando no empleara dichas palabras.

Misato hizo una pausa en sus cavilaciones para observar de reojo a aquella chica, y no dejaba de sentir pena por ella. Era evidente que la chica había actuado irracionalmente, presa de los celos al ver a Shinji tan interesado en Rei; y no era la primera vez que veía una reacción así en la pelirroja, y es que Asuka finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que valía el chico con el que compartía el departamento. El problema era que lo había hecho demasiado tarde. Ella misma se había encargado de alejar a Shinji con su forma de ser, y ahora, por más que tratara de arreglar las cosas, probablemente esa partida ya se encontraba completamente perdida. Shinji solo parecía tener ojos para Rei.

"En el fondo Asuka no es una mala chica, si tan solo fuera menos necia. Ojalá que no sufra mucho si las cosas se le dan bien a Rei". Pensó la mujer, observando a la pelirroja que no despegaba la vista de la puerta.

En eso Asuka se pone de pie al sentir abrirse la puerta del departamento y a los pocos segundos Shinji Ikari aparecía en frente a ellas como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? –- preguntó el susodicho con una sonrisa y una actitud que de algún modo no parecía corresponderse para nada con la actitud que habitualmente podía esperarse de alguien como él. Ante esto, el enojo y preocupación que embargaba hasta ese momento a ambas mujeres se desinfló al ver a Shinji frente a ellas. Era como si por primera vez se hubieran detenido a observarle con verdadero detenimiento. Llevaba la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la izquierda sujetaba su chaqueta por sobre el hombro, haciendo que cayera por su espalda. Llevaba la corbata algo suelta y el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, también estaba un poco despeinado, pero sin llegar a verse mal, en realidad se veía demasiado bien. Parecía como una copia de Kaji con unos cuantos años menos. Era una imagen verdaderamente perturbadora, pero había algo más en él, algo que no podían decir que era pero que lo hacía lucir de alguna manera más adulto, si se pudiera decir.

Misato estaba congelada observando al chico de arriba abajo, como si estuviera preguntándose para sus adentros "¿En que momento Shinji había crecido tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta?". Era un pensamiento perturbador, máxime cuando siguió observándole con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que su protegido crecía y comenzaba a volverse un hombre y muy apuesto.

"Voy a tener que irme con cuidado cuando esté sola con el, y definitivamente no debo dejar que se junte mucho con Kaji. Con un casanova en NERV tenemos más que suficiente". Pensó para sí la mujer, mientras sonreía para sus adentros con ese comentario.

Por su parte, Asuka tampoco podía decir nada por la impresión. "¿Como fue que cambió tanto sin que me diera cuenta?", pensó más sorprendida que nunca. Y no era para menos. El alfeñique llorón que tanto despreciaba y gustaba provocar para ver si de alguna manera reaccionaba, ya no parecía encontrarse frente a ella. Ahora en su lugar se encontraba alguien más parecido a un hombre de verdad. "Es de verdad". Pensó la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente al darse cuenta como estaba viendo ahora al Tercer Elegido.

Por su parte Shinji estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Misato y Asuka le miraban fijamente de una manera distinta a como la habían visto siempre. Parecían encontrarse sorprendidas, pero también había en el mirar de ambas algo extraño que no podía determinar, pero que no le gustaba nada, finalmente se le vino algo aterrador a la cabeza. ¿Y si en su apuro por vestirse en casa de Rei se hubiera puesto mal alguna pieza de ropa?

"Que no me haya puesto los calzoncillos sobre los pantalones", rezó para sus adentros el joven Ikari cuando comenzó a revisar su ropa tan discretamente como pudo.

La reacción de Shinji hizo salir de su trance a las dos mujeres y pudieron recuperar el habla.

- Shinji Ikari... ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE? -– rugió Misato.

-Tra… tranquila Misato, no es para tanto- señaló todo afligido Shinji volviendo a ser, al menos por ese momento, el chico algo tímido que todos conocían.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? –- gruñó ahora Asuka –- Pasaste la noche fuera sin avisar o dejar una nota. No sabíamos donde estabas, tenias el celular apagado y no podíamos ubicarte. Llamamos a medio Tokio-3 preguntando por ti, y Misato tiene a Kaji dando vueltas como tonto por toda la ciudad buscándote. ¡Nos tenías preocupadas, baka!

- Perdón -– dijo cohibido Shinji, regresando a su conocida reacción condicionada al verse superado por las dos féminas.

- Si hubiera atacado un ángel no habríamos sabido donde ubicarte. ¡Acaso no pensaste ni por un segundo en eso! - alzo aun mas la voz la pelirroja, quien en verdad parecía no estar del todo molesta por esa situación, sino que por alguna otra razón que no era verdaderamente expresada por sus palabras.

- Calma Asuka. Por fortuna no paso nada de eso... - intentó tranquilizar las aguas Misato.

- ¡Pero pudo haber pasado!

- Y de haber pasado, sabemos perfectamente bien porque habría pasado - concluyó la tutora con una mirada fija y bastante intencionada, que inmediatamente fue capaz de poner fin al arrebato de la pelirroja; luego de lo cual, fue capaz de hablarle al Tercer Elegido.

- No estoy diciendo que no puedas salir Shinji, es solo que mira la hora que es y nosotras sin saber nada de ti –- señalo Misato un poco más calmada, ello para poder plantear definitivamente la pregunta que a esas dos de verdad les intrigaba -– Ahora responde. ¿Dónde te habías metido?.

Shinji suspiró resignadamente. Era hora de ver si lo que había inventado podía convencer a Misato.

- Fui a una discotheque.

- ¿Una discotheque? -– preguntaron ambas mujeres, sin poder creérselo.

- Si, una Discotheque –- reafirmó Shinji, para luego contarles la historia que había ideado - Bien, resulta que cuando fui a comprar este traje, me regalaron una invitación a la inauguración de una discotheque... Si no me creen, pueden pregúntale a Touji, él estaba conmigo ese día - señalo con cierto tono enérgico luego de ver que su plan no parecía estar funcionando del todo al ver las caras de esas dos llenas de escepticismo. Reacción que pareció funcionar al constatar como ellas cambiaron la cara y volvieron a prestar atención a sus palabras. Como fuere, el prosiguió - El caso es que al salir de NERV no estaba con ánimo de llegar a encerrarme al departamento y fue entonces que recordé la invitación, que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, y decidí asistir.

- Bien, puedo aceptar lo que dices sobre ir a una discotheque, pero dudo que hayas estado en ese lugar hasta esta hora –- señaló Misato con los brazos cruzados, y una estrecha mirada.

- Aún no termino Misato –- dijo Shinji, para luego proseguir con su relato –- En esa discotheque conocí mucha gente, entre ellas, un grupo de chicos que se acercaron a mi al saber que soy Piloto EVA. Resulta que eran unos chicos muy simpáticos y compartí con ellos casi toda la noche. Al salir de la discotheque eran cerca de la 5 de la madrugada, pero ellos querían seguir la fiesta, y me invitaron a la casa de uno de ellos, el caso es que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de día y yo estaba muy cansado, así que me dejaron dormir en un sillón. Desperté hace poco y cuando vi la hora me vine de inmediato. Eso fue todo que pasó - finalizó su relato esperando que resultara. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de decirle a ninguna de las dos que había pasado la noche teniendo sexo con Rei hasta quedar hecho polvo.

Misato y Asuka observaron a Shinji considerando si creer o no lo que había dicho. Para empezar el no parecía ser un tipo sociable y fiestero, pero debían reconocer que de un tiempo a esta parte el chico había cambiado bastante. ¿Pero tanto y en tan poco tiempo?. Eso era, por decirlo menos, sospechoso. Como fuere, ya averiguarían eso. O, al menos, eso pareció cuando en un gesto sutil ambas se miraron y parecieron llegar a un tácito acuerdo de no inquirir más.

- La próxima vez avisa cuando salgas o deja una nota. ¿Está bien? –- señaló Misato.

- De acuerdo. Perdón por preocuparlas, no lo volveré a hacer –- señaló el chico algo apenado, "o quizás, haciéndose el apenado", mientras se retiraba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y correr a darse una ducha antes de Misato notara el olor a mujer y a sexo que impregnaba su cuerpo. Pero algo imprevisto alteró su idea.

- ¡Espera! –- interrumpió Asuka, haciendo que Shinji se detuviera ante la puerta de su cuarto, esperando lo que ella pudiera decirle –- Sobre lo que paso anoche, creo que yo... yo...

Shinji observó a la chica que trataba de decirle algo mientras las palabras demoraban cada vez más en llegar, hasta que estas finalmente desaparecieron, forzando a la pelirroja a bajar lentamente su mirada mientras seguía esforzándose en tratar de decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo. Ante esto, no pudo él evitar recordar las palabras de Asuka la noche anterior y volvió a sentir una punzada, pero ahora, al verla ahí tratando de disculparse mientras fallaba en el intento, no pudo evitar sentir compasión y algo de ternura hacia ella, además estaba de MUY buen humor como para enojarse.

- Descuida –- dijo haciendo que la pelirroja levantara la vista. –- En verdad, anoche ambos nos equivocamos y dijimos cosas que nunca debimos habernos dicho –- señalo Shinji con el fin de dejar de lado la incomodidad que tanto ella como él estaban experimentando.

- No, espera, soy yo la que debe... la que debe... disculparse –- dijo Asuka con bastante dificultad, al ver el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

- Tal vez. Pero en el fondo lo que dijiste es verdad y lo que yo dije es mentira –- señalo Shinji haciendo que la pelirroja no entendiera de lo que decía –- Tú no eres despreciable... y a decir verdad, te veías realmente muy bonita anoche con ese vestido chino. Lamento no haber podido decírtelo en su momento –- agrego Shinji con una sonrisa.

Asuka se sonrojó hasta más no poder con el comentario de Shinji. "Me encuentra bonita, me encuentra bonita, me encuentra bonita..." pensaba la pelirroja hasta que fue interrumpida por el fuerte gruñido del estómago de Shinji.

- Lo lamento. Es que tengo un poco de hambre –- dijo algo avergonzado el vástago de Gendo.

- No te preocupes, quedó algo de almuerzo. Puedo usarlo para prepararte algo de cenar. Pero no vayas a acostumbrarte –- dijo la pelirroja con un tono aparentemente serio, pero que en verdad era profundamente contradicho por una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

- De acuerdo, gracias. Tomaré un baño y voy al comedor –- dijo un agradecido Shinji, ya que en verdad estaba muerto de hambre. "Debe ser por el ejercicio de anoche", pensó para si mismo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Misato escuchó a lo lejos el intercambió de esos dos con ojo crítico desde la sala. Shinji se había comportado de una forma poco habitual que le recordó peligrosamente a Kaji. Con unas pocas palabras había desarmado a Asuka hasta el punto de lograr que le preparara la cena, cosa increíble tratándose de la pelirroja, pero lo que más la molesto es que le lanzara un piropo. "Tendré que hablar seriamente con Rei. Si esa niña no se espabila, Asuka puede terminar ganándole la partida; y definitivamente tengo que alejar a Shinji de Kaji, cada día que pasa se parece más a él. Tal vez al no tener a su padre cerca haya tomado a Kaji como una figura paterna". Pensaba una liada Misato.

* * *

Comenzaba una nueva semana y, con ello, un nuevo día de clases en Tokio-3. Y en uno de los salones de cierta secundaria pública, Shinji había tenido que aguantar las preguntas de Toiji y Kensuke nada más entrar al salón de clases. Como Misato los había llamado para preguntar por él, estaban más que ansiosos por saber donde había estado hasta ayer por la tarde. Hikari también estaba ahí junto con una no tan seria Asuka.

- ¿Una discotheque? -– preguntaron Touji, Kensuke y Hikari.

- Si una discotheque - respondió el interrogado. Recibiendo, nuevamente, inquietantes miradas de escepticismo por parte de dos de los presentes. Lo que motivo que el muchacho pidiera ayuda al único que no le miraba con incredulidad.

- ¡Hey Touji! Tú estabas ahí cuando me regalaron la invitación, ¿recuerdas? - solicito el joven Ikari, a lo cual su amigo respondió con un serio movimiento de afirmación de su cabeza.

- Pero no creo que eso haya durado hasta el domingo en la tarde -– comento Hikari.

Shinji suspiró y les relató la misma mentira que había dicho a Misato y Asuka el día anterior. Para su fortuna ninguno lo puso en duda. El joven Ikari no podía dejar de agradecer por aquel capítulo de los X-Files, donde "Garganta Profunda" dijo a Fox Mulder: "La mejor forma de ocultar una mentira, es entre dos verdades". Realmente había resultado de maravilla. Era verdad que fue a una discotheque, y también era verdad que había despertado casi a las 6 de la tarde. Lo que estaba en medio de eso era mentira, pero nadie lo puso en duda.

El grupo siguió con la conversación y para sorpresa de Touji y Kensuke, la "Demonia Langley" seguía a la lejanía los detalles de la conversación con cierto interés, aunque aparentaba no tenerlo. Sin embargo, todos aquellas impresiones muy prontamente pasarían a segundo plano cuando Shinji la vio aparecer.

Rei Ayanami había entrado al salón de clases con el rostro neutro y sin emociones al que todos estaban acostumbrados. Sus ojos eran fríos y sin brillo, como si se trataran de dos cubos de hielo. Shinji sintió un remezón al ver el rostro de la chica. Era tan distinta a la Rei que había conocido aquel sábado por la noche a tal nivel que comenzó a preguntarse si todo lo que había vivido el fin de semana no había sido nada más que un sueño. La chica siguió su camino pasando por el lado de ellos sin apenas notarlo, haciendo que de improviso todos guardaran un tenso silencio. Sin embargo, cuando paso junto a Shinji le lanzó una fugaz mirada cargada de ternura, junto con una pequeñísima sonrisa que causaron que el pulso se le acelerara. Fue solo por un instante y luego volvió a ser la misma chica que todos conocían, fría y apática.

No hubo tiempo para más. De inmediato el profesor ingresó al salón de clases por lo que debieron regresar a sus asientos, pero Shinji difícilmente podía concentrarse. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada habían espantado todos sus temores, a la vez que confirmó lo que Rei le había dicho el sábado en la noche, esas sonrisas eran especiales, porque solo eran para él. Y al recordar eso, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta que el sonido de tres celulares rompió la rutina. Los pilotos EVA contestaron la llamada y luego de colgar tomaron sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- Solo son unas pruebas -– dijo Shinji al ver la preocupación de todos al pensar que podía tratarse de el ataque de otro Ángel.

Los tres salieron del salón entre un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi había terminado de revisar por tercera vez las cifras, contrastándolas con el análisis que le había ordenado hacer a Maya en paralelo, para descartar cualquier posibilidad de error, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. La rubia falsa arrugó el entrecejo tratando de descubrir que andaba mal con las cifras, mientras Misato estaba a sus espaldas contemplándola seriamente.

- Esto no tiene sentido –- concluyó finalmente la científica.

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que aumenten su sincronización? Creía que eso era bueno –- señaló Misato.

- Cierto que lo es. Solo que las cifras que se arrojan no tienen sentido, Misato. Todos aumentaron su sincronización quedando fuera de los parámetros que teníamos estimados en base a las proyecciones. Mañana vamos a tener que repetir las pruebas para confirmar estas cifras. Tal vez tengamos que rescribir la serie entera.

- Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué hay de malo en que aumenten su índice la sincronización?

- La falta de toda correlación y proporcionalidad con las cifras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El problema no es tanto con Asuka, su mejora sigue los parámetros pronosticados, más bien es con Shinji y Rei –- dijo la mujer mirando a Misato –- Maya, pon los gráficos en el monitor.

La chica de cabello corto obedeció a su sempai y colocó los gráficos en pantalla frente a ellas

- Mira esto. Shinji subió de un 64.3% a un 84.7% y Rei subió de un 42.2% a un 68.3%. Eso el lo que no tiene sentido. Es imposible lograr un aumento semejante en un par de días, sobre todo con Rei. Ella subió más de un 28%. Esto dejó por el suelo todo nuestro modelo –- explicó Ritsuko.

- Si lo pones de esa forma, entiendo tu preocupación, ¿alguna idea?

- Luego de analizar las pruebas de mañana te podría decir algo más concluyente, mientras no me aventuro a sacar conclusiones –- finalizó la mujer sin entender nada. Ello mientras Misato se retiraba intuyendo a que podía deberse todo eso.

* * *

Eran las 5:33 de la tarde cuando los Elegidos finalmente abandonaron sus respectivos Evangelion, luego de un extenuante día de pruebas, y se les concedió permiso para retirarse. Minutos después, sin embargo, podía verse a una de las Pilotos EVA esperando en las afueras de los camerinos y con actitud inusualmente paciente, al chico que había sido el centro de sus atenciones últimamente. Para su fortuna, el chico no demoró demasiado en aparecer.

- ¡Asuka! ¿Qué haces aquí? -– preguntó algo extrañado el Tercer Elegido a su colega Piloto. No tanto por el hecho de que ella le estuviera esperando, sino porque le pareció ver cierta disposición anímica extraña y diferente en el ser de la pelirroja.

- ¿Sabes?. En verdad no me apetece ir a encerrarme al departamento después de estar todo el día dentro de un Entry-Plug, por lo que pensé si podríamos ir a dar una vuelta. ¿Que te parece, kinder? –- terminó preguntando Asuka con una sonrisa.

- Pues, debo decir que... en verdad sería una buena idea –- respondió ligeramente dubitativo en principio, pero afirmativamente al final, para felicidad de la pelirroja, quien pensó que, finalmente había conseguido su dorada segunda oportunidad. Y esta vez, se juramentó no arruinar las cosas, pasara lo que pasara. Por lo que nada debía salir mal esta vez. Pero a veces, las cosas no son como se planean. Y de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso, cuando de improviso Shinji pareció alterar un poco su atención para dirigirse a alguien más.

- ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros, Rei? –- preguntó Shinji a la Primera Elegida que había aparecido hace unos segundos por el corredor, quien ofreció un mirar sorprendido como única respuesta. Por lo que tuvo que explicarle lo que sucedía -– Con Asuka habíamos pensado en salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Te apuntas? - invito Shinji a la peliazul.

Rei lo observó por unos segundos, para responder únicamente afirmando en silencio con la cabeza, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro; para completo disgusto de Asuka, quien en esos momentos no sabía si enojarse con Rei por entrometerse, o sorprenderse al verla sonreír. Pero finalmente se congeló cuando la vio comenzar a caminar junto Shinji, casi apegada a él con esa ligera sonrisa, que se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro.

- ¿Asuka, vienes o no? -– pregunto Shinji con algo de desconcierto, al verla quedándose atrás.

- Si, si, ya voy –- contestó la pelirroja, disimulando tanto como pudo el tono de fastidio en su voz, alcanzando a la pareja al momento que ambos estaban por tomar el transporte de ascenso.

Asuka no pudo evitar lanzarle una fulminante mirada a Rei, que la observaba con el rostro frío de siempre, que regreso a ese ligeramente risueño cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el Tercer Elegido. Fue así que, una vez que llegaron a la superficie, gastaron parte del tiempo caminando despreocupadamente por un parque, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial donde Shinji quería ir a buscar algo que había encargado.

Para cuando llegaron al segundo piso del centro comercial, Asuka ya estaba echando humo por las narices. Lo que debía haber sido "una-agradable-tarde-a-solas-con-Shinji" resulto ser "una-frustrante-tarde-observando-a-la-muñeca-llevarse-toda-la-atención-de-Shinji". En otras circunstancias, Asuka ya habría propinado un par de puñetazos a la chica peliazul, pero es que ver a Rei Ayanami actuar así era tan desconcertante, que había quedado completamente descolocada.

Desde que salieron de NERV, Rei se había apegado a Shinji, y había compartido con él durante todo el trayecto como lo hace una persona normal. Le sonreía, escuchaba todo lo que él le conversaba; a veces le respondía con frases cortas, pero que excedían sus habituales respuestas telegráficas, y en un par o trío de ocasiones, hasta la había visto reírse con una risa que, si bien no era abierta, era mucho más de lo que siempre demostraba. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo habría creído. Y esas sonrisas parecían ser solo para Shinji, ya que cuando la miraba a ella, su rostro se volvía frío y sin emociones, hasta que miraba a Shinji otra vez.

- Bien, aquí es –- dijo Shinji señalando una tienda frente a la que se había detenido junto con Rei.

- ¿Aquí es qué? -– preguntó Asuka, aún inmersa en sus reflexiones sobre esta nueva y desconcertante Rei Ayanami.

- La tienda a la que tenía que pasar.

Asuka dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y miró el local frente al que se encontraban. La pelirroja no se mostró demasiado sorprendida al darse cuenta de qué clase de local se trataba. Era una tienda especializada en manga y animé. "Típico de los tres chiflados" pensó.

- Ni pienses que entraré ahí contigo. Seguro comprarás revistas y películas hentai, o alga cochinada por el estilo –- acusó la pelirroja con rostro huraño, rechazando la invitación que le había hecho el muchacho.

- ¡Claro que no! –- respondió un ofendido Shinji –- Tan solo voy a recoger unas películas de, de... - intentó justificarse, antes de renunciar a dicho propósito al ver que la expresión de Asuka no variaba en un ápice - Mejor olvídalo. Aunque te lo explique, no me creerías -– terminó señalando resignado, para luego devolver su atención a la chica que estaba de pie junto a él, a muy corta distancia, hay que decir.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? - preguntó Shinji a la chica peliazul, quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y una linda sonrisa, que causó que Asuka se volviera a sorprender y molestar por partes iguales ante la actitud de la chica con Shinji.

- Puedes espéranos aquí. No tardaremos demasiado -– dijo el joven Piloto EVA, mientras ingresaba a la tienda en compañía de Rei. Ello, mientras la pelirroja miraba con desagrado a la pareja ingresar a la tienda. Molesta ante esa visión, se sentó en un banco que estaba al frente, rumiando su suerte y maldiciendo mentalmente a la muñeca por echarle a perder la tarde.

Luego de un largo rato, vio salir a la pareja de la tienda. Se llevó una nueva sorpresa al ver que estaban conversando más animadamente que antes, y reían cada tanto por algún comentario de Shinji. Al verlos actuar de esa forma daba la sensación de que esos dos eran pareja, cosa que molestó sobre manera a la pelirroja, y su enojo subió un escalón más cuando vio como Rei se colgaba del brazo de Shinji.

- Ya estamos listos. Podemos irnos.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero hirviendo de rabia por dentro, la pelirroja siguió a la pareja hasta la salida del centro comercial, fulminando con la mirada a la chica peliazul, que ni se daba por enterada. Solo parecía tener ojos para Shinji.

- Bueno, tengo que irme ahora –- dijo Shinji, más para Rei que para Asuka.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?. ¿Y a dónde te vas? -– preguntó la pelirroja, con un tono a medio camino entre la curiosidad y el fastidio.

- Quedé de juntarme con Touji y Kensuke para ver las películas que acabo de pasar a buscar. Lo habíamos planeado desde el viernes pasado... se los prometí, en verdad lo siento –- respondió Shinji a la pregunta de Asuka, pero centrando su atención en Rei.

- Descuida –- respondió la chica peliazul, comprendiendo lo que Shinji quería decirle.

- Gracias –- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Asuka se quedó de una pieza, observando esa conversación donde la habían dejado de lado.

- Bueno, hasta mañana Rei. Asuka, dile a Misato que llegaré tarde por favor. Adiós –- dijo Shinji despidiéndose con la mano y echando a correr calle arriba.

Rei observó unos momentos como el chico se alejarse y luego se dispuso a regresar a su departamento, solo que Asuka no estaba por dejarla ir. Esta la había sujetado fuertemente de un brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas, Niña Modelo? -– preguntó la pelirroja entre dientes, escupiendo duramente cada palabra.

- A casa –- respondió Rei, sin perder la serenidad en ningún momento - ¿Puedes soltarme?

El cambió había sido radical. La voz y rostro de Rei eran fríos e inexpresivos; muy distintos de los ojos tiernos, la sonrisa coqueta, y voz suave con que se dirigía a Shinji. Y ante eso, Asuka pronto sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas.

- Ignoro que estás tramando muñeca. Pero no importa que cambies de ropa, le hagas ojitos o le regales bobas sonrisitas, él nunca se fijará en ti, eres demasiado poca cosa para él, así que te lo voy a dejar bien en claro: ¡Aléjate de Shinj!.

Rei se soltó de un tirón del duro agarre de Asuka, y le dedicó una mirada fiera, con tal intensidad, que la pelirroja inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Tú no me das ordenes Asuka. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe. Si me disculpas... –- respondió Rei y pasó por el lado de Asuka como si nada. Pero ella no la dejaría marcharse, no sin antes darle a conocer unas cuantas cosas.

- Tomaste el lugar de Shinji -– dijo con fuerza la pelirroja, consiguiendo que Rei se detuviera -– Eres la preferida del Comandante Ikari y tomaste el lugar que le corresponde a Shinji por derecho. Él es el hijo de Gendo Ikari, no tú, muñeca. ¿Acaso crees que él podría perdonarte eso?

Rei Ayanami sintió la puñalada de Asuka, pero siguió caminando como si nada, aunque por dentro no estaba muy tranquila. Mucho menos, cuando la pelirroja la asalto con una última pregunta.

- Pregúntate a ti misma. ¿En verdad crees que él será capaz de perdonarte?

Satisfecha por el silencio que la chica peliazul nunca quebró, Asuka vio como Rei se alejada sin decir una palabra, pero estaba segura que ese último comentario le había llegado. Dio media vuelta y caminó con cierta prisa rumbo al departamento, maquinando alguna estrategia para acercarse a Shinji. Máxime, que sabía bien que el tema paterno no era trivial para Shinji. Meses de convivencia habían hecho que ella se enterara de varios detalles. Detalles que ella no solo conocía, sino que también era capaz de entender. Y mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía aparentar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Finalmente Jiraiya ha regresado, luego de mucho tiempo sin aparecer por acá. A decir verdad hace poco más de un año desde mi última actualización… cielos. Es mucho tiempo.

Muchas cosas han pasado con Jiraiya desde que comenzó en el mundo de los fics. Los años no pasan en vano. Las responsabilidades han cambiado, al igual que las prioridades ya no son las mismas. Aún así, el deseo de escribir nunca me ha dejado, y finalmente logré hacer un poco la paz conmigo mismo y mi entorno, por lo que ahora espero estar de regreso en forma permanente.

A lo largo de los años he dejado varios proyectos a medio camino; unos porque me tenían algo agotado, y otros porque los cambios en mi vida producto de los años, no me daban el tiempo de continuarlos, y debo reconocer, a veces simplemente no tenía las ganas ni las ideas para retomarlos. Pero finalmente logré cuadrar las cosas. Ahora volvemos al ruedo, con muchas ideas para nuevos fics, pero antes, hay que terminar lo pendiente. Este será el año donde daré término a todo lo que deje a medias… espero. Rueguen conmigo para que pueda lograrlo.

Para comenzar con este monumental proyecto, decidí partir con "Find the Way". Como ya sabrán al leer la primera parte, este fue el primer fic que escribí de EVA, pero que nunca publiqué, ya que había groseros errores en muchas partes; sobre todo con la personalidad de Rei, la cual estaba irreconocible. Fue gracias mi gran amigo Fantastic-Man, quien me entusiasmó y apoyó, ayudándome a corregir la historia, que me decidí a publicarla.

En esta ocasión, Fantastic-Man nuevamente fue el responsable de que yo retomara esta historia, la que decidimos comenzar a revisar por los capítulos que yo había dejado fuera en el proyecto original. Es así como esta segunda parte de "Find the Way" nos mostrará cómo se darán las cosas para el recién descubierto amor de Shinji y Rei.

Agradezco también a mi amigo CromCruach, que también ha participado como pre-lector, ayudando con sus correcciones y comentarios para este proyecto.

También debo agregar que estén atentos a "La Mujer de mis Sueños", que dentro de los próximos meses reactivaré, pero antes, como aperitivo, subiré en los próximos días una versión corregida y extendida de la historia original. Sigue siendo la misma historia, la misma pareja, pero ahora con un mejor argumento y más contenido.

Sobre los demás fics, siguen en la lista a reactivar luego de Find The Way:

- THE WAY TO LOVE: De la serie Hanaukio Maid Tai.

- WILD LIFE: De la serie Robotech.

También puede que haya un One Shot por ahí, así que atentos. Respecto a MI OTRO YO, la estoy dejando para el final, ya que pienso reescribir los primeros capítulos para darle más contenido, junto con hacer fanart de algunas escenas. Espero que mi amigo Seferino Rengel, y webmaster de ngefics, vuelva a poner en línea pronto su página, ya que esos bonos extras los pienso subir a su página.

Eso sería todo por ahora. Mil disculpas por la demora, y lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo por culpa de mis problemas personales. Gracias por su espera y comprensión.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	2. Reflexiones de dos amantes

**Neon Génesis Evangelion**

**FIND THE WAY – Parte 2**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota 1:** Todos los derechos de la serie Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**Nota 2:** Agradezco a mi amigo **FANTASTIC-MAN** por motivarme a sacar del congelador la segunda parte de esta historia. Sin su desinteresada ayuda, sus consejos, comentarios y correcciones para corregir el desastre que era el argumento original, este fic jamás se habría publicado._

_**Nota 3: **__Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo __**LEMON**__ (descripciones explicitas de __contenido sexual) por lo que no es apto para menores de 18 años._

* * *

**Capítulo II: "REFLEXIONES DE DOS AMANTES"**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio-3, y en el interior de una de las aulas de cierta escuela secundaria pública, podía verse a parte importante de los alumnos perdiendo el tiempo entre pesados y cada vez menos disimulados bostezos; ello mientras otros habían renunciado ya al esfuerzo de poner atención y preferían divagar mentalmente en cualquier otra cosa, o en el mejor de los casos, dormían. Todo ello mientras, el profesor una vez más se desviaba de la aburrida materia, para pasar a relatar por quincuagésima vez su viaje a lo que alguna vez fue el Polo Sur; historia que, a esas alturas, ya todos conocían prácticamente de memoria, y que de tanto ser repetida había terminado volviéndose tanto o más aburrida que la misma materia a impartir. Sin embargo, unos pocos alumnos habían resistido estoicamente al aburrimiento y se encontraban efectivamente despiertos; pero no precisamente para poner atención a las divagaciones del maestro, sino más bien para prestar atención a un suceso que podría catalogarse como verdaderamente sorprendente, y por que no decirlo... extraño.

Lo que había concitado la atención de aquel pequeño grupo de jóvenes era el visualizar a la siempre seria y apática Rei Ayanami, visiblemente entretenida tecleando algo en su terminal, en vez de gastar el tiempo contemplando el mundo allá afuera por la ventana, como solía ser habitual en ella. Esta extraña actitud por parte de la chica peliazul tenía a más de uno totalmente extrañado, pensando que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

- ¿Que rayos?. Acaso ahora "la autista" se volvió una fanática de la computación - comento en un susurro uno de los compañeros de clase a otro.

- Eso, o allá afuera esta aún más aburrido que aquí adentro - respondió su amigo, haciendo alusión a la principal actividad de Rei Ayanami durante las clases; "mirar hacia fuera por la ventana".

- Naahhh. Yo creo que está actualizando su perfil de Facebook -– comentó otro con seriedad, logrando que los otros chicos se miraron silenciosamente entre si por unos tensos segundos, para luego terminar riéndose secretamente del comentario.

Por otra parte, y completamente ajena aquellos comentarios sobre su persona, como a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podía verse Rei Ayanami efectivamente entretenida con algo que nunca había hecho antes. La chica estaba conversando vía mensajes de texto. Para su sorpresa, Rei descubrió que por este medio podía ser mucho más expresiva de lo que era hablando directamente con su interlocutor. Esto le había resultado particularmente reconfortante, por lo que podía platicar de forma más libre, expresando cosas que normalmente sentía y no podía decir. Fue así como la chica estaba respondiendo un comentario que le acababa de hacer llegar el Tercer Elegido a su terminal.

"_¿Entonces la Mayor Katsuragi no se encuentra?". _Pregunto ella.

"_Así es. Dijo algo de supervisar los avances de la construcción de la Unidad Tercera en la base de __Matsushiro__". _Fue la respuesta que le envió Shinji. Ello antes de agregar una pregunta inmediatamente a continuación._ "¿Sabes algo de eso?"._

"_No". _Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la primera elegida, hallándose tan sorprendida por esto como su interrogador.

"_En verdad no sabía que había otro EVA". _Se leyó en aquella pantalla, antes que el Tercer Elegido hiciera una acotación más._ "Por cierto… ¿Sabes quien será su piloto?"_

"_Seguro pronto lo sabremos_". Respondió la Primera Elegida, sin que en realidad tuviera ella gran interés en ese tema. Durante esos minutos habían charlado amenamente por medio de mensajes de texto, pero aún no llegaban al tema que verdaderamente deseaba tocar; uno de características mucho más personales.

"_OK. Cambiando de tema... ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy a la tarde?"_

Rei sonrió por dentro al ver la pregunta formulada por su compañero aparecer en el monitor de su notebook. Finalmente la conversación estaba encaminándose hacia donde ella quería, por lo que se permitió la libertad de serun tanto juguetona en su respuesta, algo que en persona sentía que difícilmente podría hacer.

"_¿Debería?". _Fue la simple respuesta que ella escribió en su teclado, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

"_Pues... se me ocurren un par de cosas que podríamos hacer juntos esta tarde... si tu quieres, claro está"_. Agregó Shinji, con la secreta esperanza pintada en el rostro mientras escribía el mensaje.

"_Por supuesto que quiero... te espeto en mi departamento después de la escuela"._

"_Ahí estaré". _Concluyó de escribir el vástago de Gendo con el corazón latiendo desbocado ante la invitación de la chica, imaginando ya la tarde que pasaría en compañía de la chica de ojos escarlata.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Shinji terminó de teclear la última palabra, comenzó a sonar la campana de la escuela, dando por finalizada la tortura en que se había transformado una vez más esa clase. Todo gracias a los desvaríos del anciano profesor quien, una vez mas, fue incapaz de impartir la lección correspondiente perdiéndose, como era su costumbre, en los recuerdos de un largo viaje que, a esas alturas, sus alumnos habían aprendido a odiar de tanto escucharlo.

* * *

Al sonar la campana dando por terminadas las clases del día, Asuka procedió a guardar prontamente sus cosas. La idea, aprovechar el momento para abordar a Shinji y decirle que se volvieran juntos a casa. Sin embargo cuando la pelirroja se giró para ver a su compañero de vivienda, no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra, ya que para su total sorpresa el susodicho prácticamente salió escapando del salón de clases en compañía del par de idiotas que tenía por amigos. La pelirroja no dejó de sentirse frustrada con esto, ya que pretendía aprovechar la ausencia de Misato para pasar una agradable tarde a solas con Shinji; ni modo, ya habría otra oportunidad. Después de todo, tenía un plan que no podía fallar. "Un plan del que el Tercer Elegido no podrá escapar", pensó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su rostro.

Mientras, Rei Ayanami hacia abandono del salón de clases con la calma, apatía e indiferencia que la caracterizaban, pero por dentro la chica era un mar de emociones. Todo su ser deseaba gritar de la emoción al saber que dentro de poco estaría con Shinji a solas otra vez, y no hallaba ya la hora de poder arribar a su pequeño departamento. Ninguno de los presentes se percató de la pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de la chica peliazul mientras dejaba el salón.

Por su parte, Shinji consiguió librarse de Touji y Kensuke a unas cuadras de la escuela. Los chicos pretendían ir al salón de juegos, para luego pasar la tarde en casa de Kensuke, viendo una película algo subida de tono que el chico de anteojos había descargado de internet la noche pasada. La decepción que apareció en el rostro de los chicos al saber que Shinji no podría acompañarlos era evidente, pero no había nada que hacer. El aludido debía a ir a NERV para unas pruebas de sincronización "o, al menos, eso fue lo que él les hizo creer". Los chicos se despidieron prometiendo ver la película de Kensuke otro día y emprendieron rumbo sin él. Shinji continuó caminando en dirección a NERV, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que sus amigos ya no lo veían, cambió de rumbo y se encaminó prontamente hacia cierto departamento, situado en un conjunto de edificaciones en bloque ubicado en los suburbios de aquella ciudad fortaleza.

Más tarde, y luego de algunos minutos de rápida caminata, Shinji estaba finalmente frente a la puerta del departamento de la chica de ojos escarlata. Su corazón estaba acelerado; no tanto por haber corrido casi con desesperación para llegar, sino más bien por lo que sabía que pasaría cuando entrara a ese lugar. Como fuere, se obligo a calmarse por unos segundos y respirar hondo, antes de golpear la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la dueña del departamento abriera la puerta, sonriendo al ver a Shinji frente a ella, y se hizo prontamente a un lado dándole espacio para que este pudiera pasar. Una vez dentro, el chico pudo constatar que el lugar estaba ordenado como la última vez, y con sorpresa pudo ver su reloj de pulsera sobre una cómoda junto con los cosméticos de Rei.

- ¡Lo encontraste! –- señaló Shinji con sorpresa, dando unos pasos para tomar el reloj del lugar donde descansaba - ¿Dónde estaba?

- Bajo la cama –- respondió Rei, con su seriedad característica.

- ¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta ahí?

- De la misma forma que mis bragas, supongo. Lo encontré junto a ellas -– respondió la chica con una pequeñísima sonrisa, que contradecía la seriedad hasta entonces manifestada. Así y todo, esa pequeña la hacia verse bellísima. Fue así como ella se acercó a Shinji hasta que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, momento en que le susurró al oído - ¿Por qué tardaste?

- Tomó más tiempo del presupuestado librarme de Touji y Kensuke -– respondió el vástago de Gendo, rodeando la cintura de Rei con los brazos, apegándola hacia sí.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego fundirse en un apasionado y ansiado beso. Sus lenguas prontamente se encontraron y empezaron a masajearse mutuamente mientras bebían del néctar de sus bocas. Shinji fue el primero en romper el beso al quedar literalmente sin aliento. Luego de unos segundos en los que logró recuperar el aire, comenzó a besar con fervor el cuello de Rei, que ladeó la cabeza a un lado para hacerle más fácil la tarea, mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos, desabrochando la camisa del chico.

Sin demora las manos de Shinji también entraron en movimiento para desabrochar la falda a Rei, que sin resistencia se deslizó por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo, seguida prontamente por su blusa, y luego por la camisa y los pantalones de Shinji. Instintivamente los chicos fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cama quitándose las últimas prendas de ropa. Rei se recostó de espaldas en la cama, dejando que Shinji se acercara y comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como las manos del chico le quemaban la piel. Estaba excitadísima; su respiración pronto fueron jadeos y luego gemidos cuando sintió que, sin perder tiempo, él estimulaba sus pezones.

Por su parte Shinji besaba y chupaba los pechos de Rei, arrancando gemidos de la chica al mordisquear suavemente sus pezones, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda, extasiada de placer. Fue así como él Primer Elegido poco a poco fue descendiendo por ese exuberante cuerpo que estaba frente a él, hasta llegar a su intimidad, la que estaba empapada con la miel de la chica.

Rei enterró la cabeza en la almohada a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, lanzando un fuerte gemido al sentir como Shinji comenzar a devorar su intimidad. Juntó las piernas instintivamente, sin poder evitarlo producto del placer, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba la cabeza de Shinji invitándolo a seguir, buscando más. Al cabo de un rato, sintió como su límite se acercaba y atrajo con sus manos la cara de Shinji para poder besarlo con pasión, probando su propia miel mientras lo hacía.

Con un rápido movimiento, Rei logró invertir la situación, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre Shinji. Se acomodó sobre él, sujetándole el miembro con una mano, guiándolo diestramente a la entrada de su intimidad. Rei se dejó caer sobre Shinji, empalándose a si misma en ese simiente de carne. La Primera Elegida cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un poderoso gemido, al sentir como el orgasmo la abordaba sorpresivamente, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. El clímax había llegado junto cuando Shinji entró en ella. La chica se desplomó sobre su pareja, aún sacudiéndose por las replicas de orgasmo que sintió.

Shinji, que sentía en la gloria, al estar dentro de Rei, vio como esta se desplomaba sobre él, jadeante y sudorosa, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había llegado al clímax. Podía sentir como su parte baja era cubierta por la miel que brotaba de Rei, cosa que lo éxito más aún, causando que la erección que tenía comenzara a dolerle. Al igual que lo había hecho Rei hace unos momentos, de un rápido movimiento se giro quedando sobre ella. La chica lo miro con sorpresa, momento en que la besó con intensidad, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse sobre ella con fuertes envestidas, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran produciendo ese sonido húmedo y resbaladizo que tanto los excitaba.

Rei podía sentir a Shinji entrar y salir de ella, mientras su cuerpo, que aún no se recuperaba del todo del orgasmo que había experimentado, sintió como el placer la invadía nuevamente, pero ahora con mayor intensidad, lo que la obligó a aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda de Shinji, gimiendo con cada envestida. El placer era tan grande, que lágrimas prontamente comenzaron salir de sus ojos la chica, sin poder evitarlo. Apenas podía respirar entre jadeos y gemidos, pero aún así, quería más, necesitaba más.

- Shinji... más fuerte, aaahhh. Más fuerte. Más, aaaahhhhh... –- pudo articular entre jadeos la chica entre jadeos, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por el placer.

Shinji no quiso decepcionar a Rei, por lo que aumentó el ritmo, tal como ella se lo pedía. Comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, sintiendo una euforia que no había experimentado antes. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Rei, sentir su estreches y el roce en su miembro al entrar y salir de ella. Podía sentir como su parte baja estaba húmeda y pegajosa por los fluidos de Rei, junto con ese sonido obsceno que producía al moverse. Toda esa combinación de sensaciones hicieron que su excitación fuera en franco aumento.

- Si, si, aaaahh, aaahhh. Sigue... aaahh... –- decía Rei entre jadeos.

- Rei... ooohhh... –- Shinji apretó los dientes sin poder decía nada más, había llegado al límite.

El Tercer Elegido arqueó la espalda dando un fuerte gemido mientras liberaba su carga dentro Rei, que llegó nuevamente al clímax, al sentirse inundada por ese líquido caliente y espeso. Apretó los dientes dando un ahogado gemido, clavando inconscientemente las uñas en la espalda de Shinji.

Ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. Shinji aún estaba sobre Rei, que lo abrazaba acariciándole el cabello. Luego de un rato en que ambos pudieron recuperar el aliento, Shinji salió de Rei, arrancando un gemido de ella y se dejó caer exhausto a un costado. Rei se giró recargándose en él y lo abrazó descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Eso fue... muy intenso -– comentó un cansado Shinji entre jadeos, mirando el techo del pequeño departamento, antes de volver a tomar la palabra -– Por un momento creí que me estallaría el corazón.

Rei sonrió ante ese comentario, mientras acariciaba el torso a Shinji, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

- Jamás creí que se sentiría de esta forma –- continuó Shinji, mirando a los ojos de la chica - No es solo algo físico. Puedo sentirte... en mi corazón.

La Primer Elegida contempló los ojos de Shinji con sorpresa por sus palabras, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Podía ver con toda claridad en esos ojos azules que cada palabra del chico era verdad.

- Yo también puedo sentirte, Shinji... en mi corazón –- dijo Rei, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, para luego abrazar con más fuerza al chico.

Ambos chicos sonrieron con felicidad, quedándose así, recostados en la cama por un largo rato sin decir una palabra, solo disfrutando el estar junto a la persona amada. Dicho instante bien podría haber durado para siempre. Y, sin embargo, algo enturbio dicha felicidad.

Porque cuando la tórrida pasión precedente dio paso al remanso, una fría sensación comenzó a alojarse en el pecho de la Primera Elegida. Y es que las palabras dichas por cierta pelirroja, dolorosas y punzantes, no dejaban por ello de tener cierta veracidad; mucho más de las que a ella misma le hubiera gustado reconocer. Y aunque Shinji parecía haberla perdonado, quizás podría dejar de hacerlo, cuando tarde o temprano la efigie de cierta persona irrumpiera en ese mundo perfecto que ella y su amante finalmente habían descubierto. Esto no dejaba de resultar relevante para Rei. Después de todo, decir que a aquel hombre le debía la vida no era en lo absoluto una metáfora; de hecho, eso era lo menos que le debía. Y ella lo sabía. Tarde o temprano, ella debía saber confrontarle. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió que no podría hacerlo. Ese descubrimiento hizo que el temor la embargara, a medida que rompía el abrazo, para sorpresa del chico quien fue tomado desprevenido por aquella actitud.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rei? –- preguntó preocupado a la chica peliazul.

- Nada - fue la escueta y falsa respuesta de aquella muchacha.

- ¿Estás segura? –- preguntó de vuelta el muchacho, sin estar del todo convencido por la anterior respuesta. Convicción que se acrecentó cuando un denso silencio se apodero de aquella habitación.

- No tienes que responderme si no deseas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo... siempre - señaló luego de un tiempo Shinji, esperando que ella de alguna manera reaccionara y dejara de encerrarse sobre si misma, al constatar que el tiempo pasaba y el silencio era cada vez más pesado e insoportable.

Ahora que Shinji finalmente tenía a Rei a su lado, necesitaba conocerla más. Necesitaba que ella supiera y pudiera confiar en él. Pero no la presionaría, simplemente le dejaría abierta esa puerta, a la espera de que en algún momento ella llegara a cruzarla por si misma. Y aunque tuvo que pasar un largo silencio, y justo antes de que todo pareciera perdido, ella rompió el silencio trayendo al tapete algo muy difícil de tratar, pero que debía dejar en claro. Necesitaba hacerlo.

- Shinji... ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Asuka el sábado en NERV? - preguntó sin rodeos, pero evadiendo la mirada, con cierto dejo descorazonado en su voz, esperando la respuesta del joven Piloto EVA, con algo de temor.

Por su parte, el Tercer Elegido quedó totalmente desconcertado por la pregunta de la chica junto a él, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras de Asuka vinieran a su mente, tan claras como si las hubiera escuchado hace solo unos minutos: _"Todo el mundo sabe que la muñeca siempre anda detrás del Comandante Ikari, y eso a él no parece molestarle, después de todo, tu querido padre la prefiere a ella antes que a ti, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará"_

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? –- respondió a la defensiva el Tercer Elegido, estrechando la mirada mientras buscaba la de ella; situación que hizo que Rei se sentara ahora en la cama, para luego devolverle la mirada de esos ojos rojos, los cuales ahora observaran con cierto temor en ellos, cosa de la que Shinji se dio cuenta en el acto. Aún así, ella no podía retractarse, necesitaba la respuesta, pero antes debía justificar su pregunta.

- Sé que lo que dijo Asuka te dolió mucho –- señalo Rei, bajando la mirada –- Y quisiera aclarar las cosas...

- No hay nada que aclarar - interrumpió Shinji de manera quizás algo brusca mientras que, de idéntica forma, procedía él a incorporarse en la cama. Todo lo cual develaba que, contra lo que señalaban las palabras del Tercer Elegido, en verdad si habían cosas que aclarar. Sensación que ella confirmó al mirarle fijamente y constatar que algo de dolor podía verse ahora en el mirar de ese muchacho.

- Lo hay –- interrumpió la Primera Elegida, mirando fijamente al chico quien parecía querer replicar algo. Pero en esta ocasión sería ella quien debía tomar la palabra para así exponer aquello que tanto la complicaba. Y, de alguna manera, aquel muchacho supo entender; dejando que ella expusiera su verdad. -– Desde un principio el pilotar el EVA era mi propósito, nada más tenía sentido para mi. Todos me trataban como un objeto. Solo el Comandante Ikari se interesó en mí, entregándome su confianza, por eso seguí sus órdenes. No quiero defraudar su confianza.

Shinji escuchaba en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Mucho de lo que había escuchado de labios de la chica ya lo sabía, y lo que no, lo había deducido él mismo durante el transcurso del tiempo.

- Nunca quise tomar tu lugar Shinji, yo solo... –- intentó seguir agregando Rei, intento que no pudo continuar, porque sus palabras serían prontamente acalladas por los labios de aquel muchacho. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, se dejo llevar por la caricia, y devolvió el beso, al que se entregaron ambos por largos segundos, hasta que se separaron dando un suspiro recobrando el aliento.

- No estoy enojado contigo, Rei -– dijo finalmente Shinji mirando fijamente a la chica peliazul para completa sorpresa de la misma; quien no parecía esperar tamaña respuesta.

Shinji hubiera deseado con toda la fuerza de su corazón poder haber hecho o dicho algo más. Tal vez, algo como animarla a que dejara sus miedos y aprehensiones atrás; o, quizás, decirle que las acciones de su padre no tienen nada que ver con ella, o alguna cosa por el estilo. Pero por alguna razón, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabras como esas. Quizás, porque las cosas no eran tan simples ya que las palabras de Asuka no dejaban de tener razón. Quizás, porque las dudas avivadas por esas palabras reflejaban una interrogante clave, una de tantas que atormentaban a ese chico. Incapaz de cualquier otra cosa, el muchacho tan solo pudo abrazarla en silencio. Ello mientras Rei correspondía al abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar que unas rebeldes lágrimas escapara de sus ojos.

- Gracias Shinji... gracias por despertarme de un largo sueño. Junto a ti me siento viva –- dijo la chica, con profunda emoción en la voz.

Shinji estaba totalmente impresionado por el significado de aquellas palabras, palabras que parecían simbolizar una profunda liberación. Una que explicaba su profundo llanto. La estrecho con más fuerza.

- Yo también tengo que darte las gracias, Rei. Por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesité, por confiar en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, por traer alegría a mi corazón, y por sacarme de la soledad. Eres lo mejor que me ha paso en la vida. Te amo, Rei –- le correspondió Shinji, también con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, llorando en el hombro del otro, ya no de tristeza, sino de felicidad por haber encontrado una persona que los sacara del dolor de la soledad, una persona que había traído vida y esperanza a sus almas atormentadas. Finalmente el amor había golpeado a sus puertas.

* * *

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Shinji despertó de un salto cuando escuchó aquel potente grito. En un primer momento no supo que estaba pasando, ya que aún se encontraba algo adormilado, pero luego escuchó más gritos desesperados que provenían del cuarto contiguo, los que definitivamente le quitaron de golpe el sueño al joven Piloto EVA. Sin demora el chico saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto contiguo, abriendo violentamente la puerta y prendiendo la luz.

- ¡¿Asuka, estás bien?! –- gritó el chico mientras prendía la luz, encontrando a la pelirroja revolviéndose en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza mientras seguía gritando desesperada. "¿Una pesadilla?", se preguntó sorprendido para sus adentros. Corrió a la cama y sujetó a la chica mientras trataba de despertarla.

- ¡ASUKA, DESPIERTA. DESPIERTA. ASUKA DESPIERTA!

Finalmente Asuka abrió los ojos y observó sorprendida a Shinji, quien esta frente a ella sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros, mirándola con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Shinji... que... yo? –- trató de decir la pelirroja, fuertemente confundida al no entender qué estaba pasando ahí, aún con la respiración agitada y lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

- Tran... tranquila Asuka. Tan solo fue una pesadilla –- dijo Shinji lo más suave y calmado que pudo permitírselo el nerviosismo que lo abordaba en ese momento.

- ¿Pesadilla? –- preguntó la pelirroja justo cuando su sorpresa dio paso al recuerdo, por lo que en su cara se vio reflejada la angustia y el temor.

Para Shinji el cambio en el rostro de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido. Podía ver perfectamente el temor y la angustia reflejado en ese lindo rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, y para su total sorpresa y consternación, Asuka se echó en sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Para el joven Ikari lo que estaba viendo era algo totalmente increíble. Jamás se habría imaginado que la gran Sorhyu Asuka Langley algún día se permitiría la debilidad de llorar, y sobre todo, en frente de él. Sin lugar a dudas la pesadilla que sufrió la pelirroja debió haberla afectado sobremanera para que ella actuara de esta forma.

Shinji observó con detenimiento por largos segundos a la chica que lloraba en sus brazos, y no pudo dejar de sentirse conmovido por ella. Parecía tan tierna y delicada, tan dramáticamente distinta a la Asuka autosuficiente y arrogante que siempre solía ver. En forma casi inconsciente abrazó con gentileza a la chica y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, en un intento por calmarla.

- Tranquila, tan solo fue un mal sueño... ya pasó –- comenzó a decir el chico, en un intento de reconfortar a la pelirroja, aunque no estando muy seguro de lo que hacía, o si era en verdad correcto, conociendo el carácter de la chica.

- Fue horrible Shinji... yo... yo... –- trató de decir la pelirroja, pero no pudo seguir hablando, enterrando la cara en el pecho del Tercer Elegido.

- Olvídalo Asuka... Tan solo fue un mal sueño. Ya pasó -– dijo el chico, todavía con algo de consternación por la situación en que la que se encontraba.

- No me dejes Shinji –- pidió tímidamente Asuka, mientras enterraba la cabeza en su hombro.

- Estoy aquí. No te dejaré -– respondió un cada vez más sorprendido Tercer Elegido.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, y para Shinji mas bien parecieron horas, sobre todo porque tenía a la pelirroja acunada en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de la chica, y su suave respiración. Fue así, como con el correr de los minutos, como Asuka se fue calmando hasta que finalmente pareció conciliar el sueño otra vez. El joven Ikari la recostó con suma delicadeza en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Una vez estuvo seguro de que la chica se encontraba bien, se dio la vuelta sigilosamente para dejar ese lugar y volver a la tranquilidad de su cuarto. Puso su mano en el interruptor de la luz, y justo segundos antes de presiona dicho interruptor, escuchó una tímida súplica a sus espaldas.

- No… no te vayas –- susurró la pelirroja de improvisto, tomando por sorpresa al Tercer Elegido, quien se volteo para ver si aquellas palabras no había sido un producto de su imaginación, viendo tras de si a una chica arropada y con aún un dejo de temor en su mirar.

- Perdón. Pensé que dormías -. Señalo el chico con cierta timidez al darse cuenta que ella aún no lo estaba.

- No, no me dejes sola - fue la singular imploración de Asuka, quien cada vez más tendía a asemejarse a una niña desconsolada y triste, antes que a la siempre orgullosa y suficiente piloto de la Unidad Segunda.

- Descuida. Estaré en mi cuarto y dejaré la puerta abierta por si...

- ¡Espera! - interrumpió la chica, haciendo que Shinji pasara derechamente del desconcierto hacia el temor. Sensación que se acrecentó cuando escuchó la siguiente petición de la pelirroja.

- Quédate. Por favor. Quédate esta noche. Yo, no quisiera… no quisiera estar sola.

Shinji observó la angustia expresada tanto en el tono de aquellas palabras como el rostro de la chica quien las estaba profiriendo. Definitivamente la pesadilla debía haberla afectado de una forma totalmente impensada. Esa era la única explicación posible para que ella hiciera semejante solicitud, dejando así de lado su siempre sobredimensionado orgullo.

- De... acuerdo –- dijo Shinji un tanto dubitativo, luego de unos segundos en los que trató de procesar y digerir o que estaba pasando - Iré a buscar un futón y lo tenderé junto a tu cama.

- No es necesario...

- ¿A... a que te refieres? - pregunto de manera algo tímida el muchacho.

- A que nosotros podemos... podemos compartir la cama –- señalo la chica, algo avergonzada; sobre todo, al pronunciar esa última frase.

Aunque no dijo nada, basta ver la cara del Tercer Elegido para darse cuenta de que estaba desconcertado e impactado por partes iguales. No era para menos considerando que esto bien podía tratarse de otra jugarreta de la Segunda Elegida, ello explica por qué su primera reacción fue de cautela. Y aunque no se tratara de otra broma pesada de la pelirroja, no dejaba de temer a todas las posibles implicancias de un encuentro tan cercano entre ellos. Por lo anterior pensó que toda esta situación no era más que una soberana locura que debía saber rechazar. Y sin embargo, Shinji no se sintió con el valor para decirle que no. Posiblemente porque al no detectar ningún peligro inminente, decidió acceder a la desconcertante solicitud de la pelirroja. Pero en verdad más que temerle a ella, en esos momentos sentía que quizás debía temer en verdad a si mismo. Como fuere, tan solo una cosa era en verdad segura. Debía saber responderle a aquella chica indefensa y temerosa. Aun cuando esa chica se llamara Asuka Langley Sorhyu y a veces tuviera un genio insufrible y de los mil demonios, aún así, sentía que no podía dejarla sola.

- De... de acuerdo –- respondió finalmente, aún con algo de duda y temor, pero más con cierta resignación en sus palabras; ello mientras se trataba de mentalizar para esta nueva situación, apagando la luz del cuarto, para luego meterse en la cama con aquella chica.

Una vez en la cama, Asuka se acurrucó prontamente, apegando su cuerpo a su invitado, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al Tercer Elegido dando un respingo por tal acción de parte de la chica. Ahora podía sentir su suave piel haciendo contacto con la suya, comenzando de paso a provocándole una sensación muy agradable. Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse.

- Buenas noches Shinji –- dijo ella con voz dulce.

- Buenas noches - respondió el aludido con una voz que a primera parecía entre tímida y confusa, ello mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. Cosa que, sorprendentemente, terminó siendo al final menos complicado de lo que podía haber pensado al principio. Después de todo, el haber estado con Rei en situaciones mucho más subidas de tono, lo habían tornado en cierta medida más resistente a estos estímulos, o de lo contrario ya habría manchado las sabanas de Asuka.

Mientras tanto, aquella chica sonreía para sus adentros. Su estrategia de la pesadilla había sido todo un éxito. Shinji había caído redondito con su representación y ahora lo tenía como lo quería, junto a ella y sin nadie que los molestara. Desgraciadamente para ella, estaba tan cómoda acurrucada junto a Shinji, que sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida antes de ejecutar la siguiente parte de su plan.

* * *

Shinji despertó lentamente tratando de despejarse, cuando la luz matutina que se colaba por entre las cortinas comenzó a dar directo en sus ojos. El chico cubrió su rostro con un brazo para proteger sus ojos. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero cuando trató de levantarse se percató de que había un peso sobre él y en su movimiento había arrancando un somnoliento quejido de voz femenina.

El vástago de Gendo abrió los ojos de golpe, espantándosele de paso la somnolencia al procesar finalmente lo que estaba pasando ahí: Había una mujer durmiendo con él, que recargaba la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba con firmeza. Luego de unos segundos de absoluto desconcierto, el Tercer Elegido pareció comprender la situación, ya que esbozó una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y dio un suspiro de contento, abrazando de vuelta a la chica con que compartía la cama, tratando de dormir un rato más.

Por su parte, la fémina que compartía la cama con el Tercer Elegido había despertado con el repentino movimiento de este. Al alzar un poco la cabeza y ver al chico recostado junto a ella, sonrió con alegría. No había podido completar su plan al quedarse dormida, sin embargo, nadie la apuraba. Después de todo, todavía tendría algunos días para realizar su movimiento. Por ahora tan solo se dejaría llevar disfrutando el momento y la compañía, disfrute que podía ser aún mayor, si la idea que estaba tomando cuerpo en su mente se materializaba. Y para ello, sigilosamente se acercó aún más hacia su compañero de cama para animarle.

- Despierta Shinji –- dijo ella con voz melosa.

- Mmmhh - fue la única y atontada respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero de cama, el cual había caído rápidamente en un estado de somnolencia.

- Despierta ya dormilón –- volvió a decir ella, ahora con voz un tanto juguetona y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días, Rei -– respondió Shinji sin abrir los ojos y sin pensar, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Por su parte, la sonrisa que esbozaba la pelirroja inmediatamente se cortó en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del chico; haciendo que de improviso el silencio que hasta entonces parecía plácido, se tornara incomodo para ella; obligándola a formularle a su compañero de cama un requerimiento muy peculiar.

- Buenos días… ¿a quien? - inquirió la pelirroja, ahora ya sin ninguna melosidad en su voz. Misma voz que forzó al muchacho a abandonar bruscamente las intenciones de seguir durmiendo, para que su mente de inmediato reaccionara dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal, muy mal, al escuchar una voz muy diferente a la de su enamorada. Ante esto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo primero que buscaron y encontraron, fue unos vívidos ojos azules, que hacía pocas horas atrás parecían temerosos, y que ahora, por el contrario, se manifestaban mas vívidos e impetuosos que nunca.

Al ver ese par de acusadores ojos y ese ceño fruncido, un único pensamiento se asomo en la mente de ese muchacho... "Oh, Dios"

Al despertar y sentir a una mujer a su lado, Shinji pensó por acto reflejo que se trataba de Rei. Ella era la única mujer con la que había compartido la cama, y estaba tan contentó pensando que había despertado nuevamente entre sus brazos, que se había olvidado por completo de Asuka y su pesadilla. Un craso error que, de seguro, pagaría muy caro. El Tercer Elegido no pudo evitar tragar sonoramente.

- ¿Buenos días, Rei? - demandó saber aquella muchacha, con un tono que no era, en lo absoluto, una pregunta.

- Yo... este... puedo explicarlo...

- Tú... Tú... Tú...- trató de articular Asuka en grados cada vez crecientes de impotencia y furia. Los mismos que hicieron que Shinji tratara vanamente de calmarla.

- Espera Asuka. No, no creo que sea buena idea exaltarnos tan... tan temprano.

- ¡BAKA SHINJI! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A CONFUNDIRME CON ESA? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS SOÑANDO, COCHINO HENTAI?

- Asuka, yo...yo...- intentó inútilmente explicar el muchacho, antes de que la desesperación se apoderara de aquel ambiente donde solo se pudo escuchar un grito.

- ¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAA...!

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas del Autor: **Continúan las la secreta entre Shinji y Rei, en esta ocasión, adentrándonos un poc más en los sentimientos de los personajes. Pese a lo lindo que ha sido para ellos esta relación hasta ahora, no deja de estar exenta de problemas, que no se han materializado aún, pero que penden como un péndulo sobre sus cabezas.

Por su parte, Asuka no se queda tranquila. La pelirroja algo intuye y hace una jugada, pero no resultó del todo como ella esperada. Habrá que ver como siguen las cosas más adelante.

Ahora pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Seeking Proessional Help:** It's a surprise to know that people of english lenguje read one of my fics. Thank you very much.

** :** Lamento la demora en subir este capítulo. Espero sea de tu agrado.

**Silent23:** Gracias por tus palabras. Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y puedas seguir siendo uno de mis lectores.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Por lo que parece no eres el único sorprendido por mi reaparición. Hay muchos que ya me daban por muerto y enterrado. Esta segunda parte se va a centrar más en la problemática de la nueva relación entre Rei y Shnji, por lo que habrá mucho que ver aquí, y Asuka tendrá hartas cosas que decir.

**Sarcastic-Man:** Gracias por lo de maestro. Y también gracias por estar al pendiente de mi pese a mi larga usencia del mundo de los fics.

**IGNIZ SOLAE:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos. Efectivamente estamos retomando los fics y con toda la intención de ponerle punto final a mis historias a medias. Respecto a si será prolongada esta parte, pues lo necesario para desarrollar las cosas de forma adecuada y dar el final que creo es el mejor para esta historia.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y espero sigas mis actualizaciones.

**Ngefan2010:** Gracias por tu entusiasta saludo. Es bueno saber que uno es extrañado por acá. Mi intención es terminar todo lo pendiente así que tenme paciencia.

**Orochi:** Siiii! Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, jajajjaa. Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza al decir que soy un "master de los fics". No sé si califique para eso, pero le hago empeño. "Wild Life" está en mi lista de fics a terminar pronto, así que tranquilo.

P.D.: Efectivamente, Seferino Rengel es el webmaster de ngefics, y está pronto a ponerla en línea otra vez, así que atento.

**Okanami Jose:** Gracias por el saludo de bienvenida. He tenido mucho apoyo así que estoy súper contento y con ganas de seguir. Gracias por todo.

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
